


Déjalo ir

by fudosyusei



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Law no es mencionado pero es LawSan, Ligera mención de sexo, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudosyusei/pseuds/fudosyusei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo pasa y cambia, las personas también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjalo ir

**Fandom:** One Piece  
**Pareja:** Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan), termina con Law x Sanji (LawSan).  
**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo sólo tomo sus personajes prestados para hacerlos sufrir. (?) **  
Prompt de:** 100 Prompt Couples Challenge  
**Número:** 54\. Let go. (Déjalo ir).  
**Palabras:** 418.  
**Advertencias:** Sólo ligera mención de sexo, nada más ni nada menos.

* * *

¿Qué es amar?  
  
¿Qué es el amor?  
  
¿Cómo se ama?  
  
¿Cómo se deja de amar cuando la persona que más quieres ya no está contigo?  
  
¿Cómo se soporta el tener que ver a esa persona al lado de otra que no sea tú?  
  
Él no cree en Dios, pero si supuestamente hay un Dios que todo lo ve, entonces el maldito sin vergüenza debería de estar riéndose de su miseria en este momento.  
  
Al principio creyó que sería lo mismo de siempre; discutían, cortaban, se reconciliaban y tenían sexo, listo.  
  
Esta vez no fue así.  
  
Pasaron los días, semanas, meses y cuando menos se lo esperó el año pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
No lo extrañó, ni siquiera lo buscó y tampoco le importaba.  
  
¿Entonces qué era ese vacío que sentía y por qué no podía llenarlo?  
  
Siguió así por un tiempo, otro año pasó.  
  
Ya lo empezaba a extrañar. Sólo un poco.  
  
Y aun así, nunca lo buscó.  
  
Un día se lo encontró de casualidad en el supermercado, en el que siempre iban a hacer los mandados.  
  
Se veía más feliz, con una sonrisa más sincera.  
  
No se acercó, no sabía si era por su orgullo pero era claro que no era envidia, no, definitivamente no era envidia.  


—Ya han pasado dos años, Zoro. Deberías empezar a salir con otra gente… — había señalado Nami un día en el que él se pasó por su bar.  
  
—Estoy saliendo con gente—, trató de defenderse en lo que bebía de su botella de sake.  
  
—Ligar y sólo tener relaciones cuando se te dé la gana no es a lo que me refiero, —bufó la pelinaranja. —Sé que tal vez no tengamos la mejor amistad pero no me gusta verte así, Zoro. Sanji siguió con su vida y tú también deberías…

Ni siquiera se dignó en responderle porque sí, en efecto, tenía que seguir con su vida.  
  
Pero, ¿Cómo?

Sanji era prácticamente su pilar, le enseñó cómo vestirse decentemente, a cocinar aunque sea un huevo y no vivir a base de comida rápida y alcohol. De repente todo eso  se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
Fue su culpa, de eso se percató hace poco. ¿Qué le quedaba por hacer ahora? Era obvio que después de tanto tiempo no sólo iba a presentarse a la casa del rubio de rodillas rogándole a que le de otra oportunidad.  
  
No, Zoro tenía aún orgullo.

Aunque ya no era tanto por el orgullo.

Sino el dejarlo ir ya…  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta sufrir, bye.
> 
> -Tony.


End file.
